Post Apocolyptic Apple Jack Part I
by Sage Supremacy Neutral Rank 14
Summary: This story is about an Anthro-version of My Little Pony after a Zombie virus broke out. Apple Jack, Princess Cadence, Twilight, and Apple Bloom must figure out how to survive this event. Or in Apple Jack's case, something far worse... Rated T for cussing.
1. Chapter 1

My alarm went off. Stealing me away from my dreams. I sat up and turned off my alarm. Looking around, I saw all the pictures of me and my friends from the past. I felt so alone now that most of the life I knew was blown away. The only people of my past that were still alive were Twilight, Princess Cadence, and Apple Bloom. We've managed to turn my farm into a fortress. With being a cowgirl, I've collected a decent amount of guns. Princess Cadence and Twilight used their magic to make a ten foot high circle barrier around the house and another around the barn with all of our big animals. Such as cows, goats, and horses.

A zombie plague wiped out everyone in Equestria. It was just so random that this happened. The plague killed everyone. Big Mac, Granny, Fluttershy... Everyone. Even Rainbowdash... I secretly had a crush on her and didn't have the chance to tell her.

Anyway, I got up and walked over to the window. I unlocked the sliding metal door in front of it and slid it open. I greeted the sun and smiled.

I hurriedly got showered and dressed and rushed downstairs for breakfast. Princess Cadence, or in this case Cadence, has been like a mother to Applebloom and I since we lost Granny. Her pink, yellow, and purple hair flowed down her back as she was setting the table.

"Good morning Aj," she greeted me.

"Mornin' Cadence," I have helped her put food onto the plates, "Where's Applebloom?"

"Outside gathering all the eggs."

"All by herself?" I began freaking out.

"It's okay Applejack, she has a 20 gauge with her. If shots are fired, we'll hear them."

"I'm just going to go check up on her," I went to the back porch and looked into the chicken coop. And there was the sixteen year old red head whistling her favorite song as she placed eggs into baskets, "Hey little one."

She gripped the gun next to her and looked at me, "Shit Applejack!" She clutched her chest, "You scared me," she stood and grabbed a basket of eggs.

"Which is why you need to stay vigilant. You never know when one of those monsters might come back."

"Fine Aj," she walked out of the coop and closed the cage with her foot, "I'll be more careful."

"Now where's Twilight?"

"Princess is still getting her beauty sleep. I tried to wake her up but she just went back to bed."

"I'll wake her up," I smiled evilly as I headed upstairs. I barged in the room and saw Twilight snoring peacefully, "Not on my watch you don't."

I ripped the sheets from her body and pushed her out of bed, "Ow what the hell?" She shot up, "What was that for Applejack?"

"Farm lifr starts early for everyone and you're no exception."

"Why do i have to get up? Its not like you and Applebloom allow me to do anything. All i do is shuck corn or split peas."

"That's doin' somethin' ain't it?"

"You and your sister get to go out to where the animals are. It's been years since I've seen the barn."

"So why didn't you say anything before? I always thought you didn't want to get all dirty because youre such a snob," i joked.

"Because I was just to scared to is all."

"Well you can come with me today if you want. You will get dirty and smelly."

"Yaaay!" She exclaimed, "What should i wear?"

"Maybe you should stick to a T-shirt and jeans. Nothing too fancy."

"Okay, I'll be down in a few minutes," she walked around her bed and took me by the hand, "Now you need to get out," she pushed me out her room and slammed the door.

I giggled as I walked back downstairs. Cadence and Applebloom were quiet as they looked at the monitor screens. There were people wandering through Ponyville and they weren't zombified.

"There's a couple headed our way Applejack," Cadence stated.

"Caddie, you come with me and Applebloom, go wait outside Twilight's door. When she comes out, tell her to be very quiet. Then meet us up top."

"On it," she ran upstairs as Cadence and I went to the roof. We propped up our sniper rifles and had the two people in our scopes. When they got just outside thr barrier I stood.

"What's Your Business Here?" I shouted.

They looked up and the bigger guy spoke first, "We're just looking for refuge."

"Are there more o' ye?"

"Yes. We went ahead because the town's map said that there was a farm around here. We just wanted to see if there was any food and we were right."

"How many are there?"

"Only like twenty of us."

"Are you infected?"

"No. Or at least I don't think so. I haven't been bitten and haven't crossed paths with any Industrials."

"Give us five minutes and we'll come meet you."

Cadence and I went back down to the main floor. The sound of running water was no more. Cadence and I went down to the basement and brought up a large metal box. Opening it were four Military Box Kits is what i called them.

We grabbed one each and opened them. The boxes consisted of one Assault Rifle, three grenadea, two hand guns, a hunting knife, bulletproof vest, boots, and in mine, a black cowboy hat.

We both suited up, "Applebloom!"

"Yeah?" She called back.

"We're goin' to go meet our visitors. When Twilight comes out, I want you two on Snipers one and six."

"Yes ma'am," she said with authority.

We went outside to the door where the two men were. I unlocked it and placed my hand on the knob, "Keep Point."

She dipped her chin and went behind me and pointed the gun at the door. I flung the door open and took a step back, "If you try anything funny, I'll have my trigger-happy friend blow your brains out. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am," they both said in unison.

"Now get in here," I took another step back and allowed them to enter. With the gun still pointed at them I relocked the door. I pushed the big one to the wall and forced him to face it. I patted him down and searched his pockets. In his back pocket was his wallet so i pulled it out and opened it, "Tim Rusev. You from Rusiew?"

"No I was born and raised here, but my grandparents are."

He tried to turn around, so I pushed him back in his previous position, "I didn't say move."

"Tomboy Cowgirl. My dreamgirl, love it," he smiled.

"Shut up," i moved to the other guy. He automatically went into the sams position as his friend. I searched him and found a hand gun, "Carrying a firearm and not notifying me before coming onto my property. Not a good start blondie."

"What?"

"Thank you for your donation," i tossed the gun behind me. I continued to search him. I blushed when i was checking his back pockets at how nice and firm his ass was, "Do you have any identification?"

"No I don't."

"What's your name?"

"Applegreen."

"What?" I turned him around and looked deeply into his big green eyes, "Green Bean?"

"How do you know tha- OH! Applejack!" We hugged each other, "Holy shit! I haven't seen you in over ten years."

"I know right. How many are with you?"

"Only five of us remain. The rest of us were just strays we've accumulated."

"Who's with you?"

"Red, Gold, Cider, Spice, and your favorite Buck."

"No, not cousin Buck," I whined, "He's so annoying."

"He is. Oh, there's one more family member. Chrissie's also with us."

My face went blank before i dropped my gun, open the door, and bolted. The other's tried to catch up but my speed was too great for them to catch up.

I scanned the people in the town in search for Chrissie. A goth chic came up to me, "Hey Applejack," she said in a dreary voice.

"Maud?"

"No, but that's who inspires me to take on this look."

"Wait, Chrissie?"

"Eeyup," she blandly stated.

"What happened to you?"

She ripped off her clothes, revealing the rainbow clothes she wore, "NOTHING!" she shouted with glee. Her true self was like a mix of Rainbowdash and Pinkiepie, "I had you so fooled!" She laughed with a few snorts.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Just then, a guy stepped in between us and looked at me, "I like a pretty woman in uniform."

I kneed him in the balls. He fell to the ground holding his crotch and screaming, "Oh I'm sorry. Did that hurt? Awe, so sad. Maybe next time you'll actually take women seriously, yes?" He nodded, "Good."

"That was so cool!" Chrissie hopped up and down, "You're as tough as ever!"

People began surrounding us, asking if there was a safe haven for them to stay at, "Everyone! There is a place, but there's not enough room to house all of you reasonably! So it will be kinda crammed!"

I led them all back to the farm. When we got there the large metal doors had been locked from the inside. I took out my radio, "Aj to open."

"Yeah Applejack," Cadence answered.

"Why are the doors locked?"

"We had to lock them just in case people decided to get crazy."

I took a step back and only saw Cadence on the roof, "Where's the other two?"

"They're at the barn on Tom guns nine and seven."

"Come open the doors."

"We can't house all these people. And we're tight on food as it is."

"We only need food and water for the next few days!" One man shouted.

"Then we'll give it to you. After that you leave immediately."

"Who died and made you Queen?"

"Celestia."

"This is my barn!"

"This is my country."

"What country? There's nothing left Cadence."

"Fine. I'm coming down, but they should be checked and searched for anything that could harm your barn Applejack."

"Okay, and tell the other two to saddle up. We got a huge job to do."

"Copy that," I saw her move and disappear. A few minutes later the door unlocked and opened. Everyone was about to rush inside until they saw Cadence with a dead mini-gun pointed at them, "I thought you all would try and rush the house. There will be no running what if and so ever. I will shoot anyone who won't comply," knowing her, I knew she was just bluffing, "You all will wait outside until you are fully searched. Once inside, you will be shown to where you'd be sleeping. Do i make myself clear?" They all murmured. She shot a line of bullets in front of us. They all jumped back and I laughed, "Do I make myself clear?" She shouted.

They all went quiet and nodded. They then began taking off their packs as we waited for Applebloom and Twilight. When they got here, we began filing the people in one person at a time. The process took a little over an hour, which wasn't bad, but I'm sure glad its over though. The next few days were going to be hard on us but I knew we could manage.

A few days later...

At this point everyone was glad to leave. I'd leave to if it weren't my own house. We were packed like sardines in there. As thanks, some of 'em would give us heavy coats, some would give cash, even though there's no use for that kind of stuff now. I followed the last person out and then went back inside. My family Applgreen (aka Green Bean), Red, Gold, Cider, Spice, Buck, and Chrissie were standing in the kitchen with the others, "Why are you guys still here?"

"We're family," Buck said, "And we just reconnected."

"I guess your right."

"Wait. You're agreeing with me," he shook himself, "That's freaky."

"I know. I'm gettin' all tingly inside," it was freaky.

"Okay, anyway,"Cadence interjected, "The past few days have really punched a hole in our food supply and the next harvest season isn't for another few months. So we'd have to kinda have to eat meat Applejack," she looked at me with worry.

"Nope! Nope! Not gonna happen. I will not eat that nasty stuff. Besides I'm not going to have one of my animals killed."

"You wanna starve then?"

"I will do as such,", I crossed my arms.

"Then do exactly that," I sat down.

"Applejack?" Applegreen called to me, "Can I talk to you?"

"Now?" I exclaimed and he nodded, "I'll be back then," I straightened my hat and followed him outside, "You'd better have a good reason for draggin' me out here."

"It's about Twilight."

"Did she say somethin' stupid and I missed it?"

"No, it's not that...," he kicked the dirt around and watched his foot do it, then looked back up at me.

Then it hit me, "You like Twilight?"

"A little, but don't say anything. I was just telling you because you know how I am when I'm around girls I like."

"I know, but you may wanna knlw that you got some competition. I think Cadence has her eyes set on the purple haired egghead."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, I've seen the way she would look at her."

"So do you think she's noticed?" I shrugged and we fell into silence. He began looking around, "Remember when we used to play a lot here. Now it's all gone."

I sighed and looked at the big wall. My ears twitched when I began feeling a slight tremble underneath my bare feet, "What is it?"

"Shhhh!" I put a finger to my lips and grabbed his hands and quietly led him back inside.

"What's wrong?" Blue asked. Cadence shushed him when she saw my face.

"You come with me to the roof Cadence," I whispered, "And I want you to keep em quiet," I told Applebloom. She nodded and we headed upstairs and grabbed our Giga Band Plasma Cannons. They ran on magic and are badass. We strapped the gun hoisters to our waist and moved to the roof. In the distance we saw a pink Pegasus and an orange horse walking around and sniffing the ground, "It can't be," Cadence and I said in unison. The animals looked just like us but in horse form. Their hair was spot on and the orange one had a cowboy hat similar to mine and the pink one had a crown and hair just like Cadence's.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Cadence asked as she wiped her eyes.

"Yeah, I am," I shook my head.

Our jaws dropped when we saw a smaller yellow horse with it's red hair in a bow. It looked just like Applebloom when she was younger and wore her hair up, "I apparently hit my head sometime when I was sleeping," I unlatched the gun from my waist and dropped it.

"This isn't happening," Cadence dropped to her knees and took off her gun and laid it to her side, "What are we supposed to do with this situation?"

"I think we should go down there and just keep an eye on them."

We rushed downstairs, "Looks like you two seen a ghost," Applebloom's voice was still quiet.

Cadence and I looked at each other and stayed quiet, "Let me guess, you guys saw your own clones?"

My jaw dropped and Cadence fainted. At the same time, we heard the wall begin to be pounded upon. I pulled out my hand gun, "Applebloom, come with me. The rest of you tend to Cadence."

I went out th front door and saw that the horses have busted a hole through the wall, "Tell me what I'm lookin at Applejack," Applebloom stepped back, "What are they?"

This time there were more of the colourful... Things now. I held my gun up and pointed it at the blue one flying in the air. My sister and I slowly backed up as the orange and purple ones walked closer to us. Applebloom pulled the short snout revolver from my back hoister and pointed it at the animals, "Please," the purple one spoke, "We don't mean you any harm."

My body seized when it spoke. My eyes closed shut. Feeling the gun leave my hands and I opened my hands and the gun was covered in a purple aura. Magic wasn't unusual, but the fact that this freak of nature was the one controlling it. Applebloom's gun slipped through her fingers and were set down on to the ground, "I'm-!"

"Twilight," I finished then looked to the orange one. I got a good whiff of her scent and she smell of apples and Cinnamon, "You must be Applejack?"

"Sure am and I didn't expect my human self to be so scary."

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" I asked, "I'm freaking out right now."

"We need you to come with us."

"I'm not going anywhere until I know what the fuck is going on!"

"Fuck?" Twilight said in confusion, "What doea that mean?"

"Even though I've never heard of it, I bet it's a bad word round these parts," the other me explained.

"Well, what happened here?" Twilight asked.

"A lot of people died because of some kind disease. What's going on?"

"There's an interdimensional force trying to kill off all the Applejacks in all the dimensions. Dimensional Officers came to me amd explained the whole thing. Also, everytime one of you dies, their energy is spread across the remaining ones. So the remaining ones get stronger, faster, and smarter."

"How many are left?"

"You," she looked to the orange horse, "And this one. You're the last hope to save everypony."

"How am I the last one to save everything?"

"Earth Ponies are the ones that are of pure of heart are the only ones that can defeat this darkness."

My friends began filing out, so I filled them in on what has transpired over the past few minutes, "So where am I?" Rainbowsash asked, "Is this me?" She landed in front of Chrissie.

"My name's Crissie and Rainbowdash is a very odd name," Rainbowdash was about to protest when Chrissie began scratching behind her ear, "Looks like someone likes their ear scratched."

"Aaaawe yeah," Rainbowdash shuddered and pushed her head closer to the hand.

"So who of your friends are left?" Twilight asked me.

"Me and Cadence and Applebloom are the only ones left of the past," I began tearing up, "Big Mac is dead!"

"No I'm not," a large red stallion stepped forward and smiled.

"Big Mac?" I wiped my eyes.

"Eeyup,"he smiled as I walked up to him. I looked into his big blue eyes and saw that it was him.

"Wow!" Applebloom exclaimed as she ran up to him, "It looks almost exactly like him," she began stroking his neck.

"So who's this cutie?" My other self asked when she walked up to Applegreen, "He's cute in this form. What are you exactly are you?"

"We're humans and you're horses?" Applebloom asked.

"Quiet!" I hissed. Picking my gun back up, I moved to the hole and poked my head out. Far off in the distance, I saw a herd of Zombies slowly making their way through the streets.

"Execute Head Count!" I ran back, hoistering my gun.

Cadence dipped her chin at Applebloom, "Okay all, come with me."

"Where we going?" pony Twilight asked.

"You guys are going to the bunker so you won't get in the crossfire."

"Right now?" She exclaimed.

"Yes!" Cadence ordered, "Now get your asses movin'! Let's go Twilight," she looked to the human one.

Princess Cadence looked at her Twilight, "I don't like this version of myself too much."

She then felt her horn be tugged, forcing her to turn her head and look into the eyes of her human counterpart, "Then you'd better buckle up sweet cakes," she shoved her away, "The palace is no more in this world," she said before jogging back inside.

"Don't worry, she'll grow on you," Applebloom said.

"Really?"

"No. It'd just get worse. But she'll grow to like you...," Applebloom began walking, "Eventually. Now follow me."

Applebloom's POV...

We made it to a cellar door and I opened it, "Wow, it looks scary down there," Fluttershy stuttered.

"You're still that weak Fluttershy? My Fluttershy grew up for a change. She stood up for herself."

"Sorry Applebloom, I'm not quite there yet."

"So what exactly happened to me?" Applebloom walked up to me, "I seem so bitter."

"Losing Granny and Big Mac will make anyone bitter," I coldly stated.

"But it seems more than that though. Was there someone you loved that died?"

"That's none of your business little one," I began walking down the stairs.

"It's okay Applebloom,"Twilight comforted, "This world isn't like ours. They handle things differently."

Next thing she knew, my face was in hers, "You make it sound like we're some kind of brutes."

"Well all of you are acting kinda mean."

"We had to watch our loved ones die. I had to shoot a few that I loved after they turned into those mindless beasts out there. So we've been through a lot more than you think."

"I'm sorry," she lowered her ears.

I looked to Rainbowdash, "You're one of the few I had to shoot," I blandly stated, "It was not fun."

I turned and continued down the stairs. They followed behind me. We walked in silence all through the tunnel, until the roof caved in. We coughed until the smoke cleared. We saw Applejack poking out of the pile of rubble, "APPLEJACK!" I exclaimed and begam clambering up the pile. She opened he eyes and they were glowing weirdly then went back to normal. She grunted and managed to push off all the large rocks off of her.

"What happened?" I asked.

"The zombies are getting stronger," she grunted before jumping back out the hole and began yelling, "Get the cannons and keep them away from that hole!"She commanded.

"Aye, Aye, Cap'n!" Twilight called back.

"Cadence! Keep the south side from reaching the hole! There's more pourin' in! I want you four on the roof!" She commanded.

"I want all of you to stay here!" I ran back down the tunnel.

Blood was everywhere. I saw my sister literally fighting off all the Zombies. Some randomly fell due to a bullet through the head. My sister's clothes were torn and bloodied as she fought. I ran through the house and joined her. Since there were so many they forced her close to the house, "About time you showed up," she panted.

"It's about time I got some action," I snapped a neck and the zombie dropped. We fought for a few more minutes and bodies were surrounding us. Carnage was created with a new definition. Applejack dropped to her knees and grabbed her shoulder, "what is it?" I fell to my knees next to her.

She removed her hand and we saw a big chunk of flesh missing, "This is goinf to ruin my whole day," she joked.

"We need to get that checked out. C'mon, lets go to the Trauma Room."

"I have to take my time, I lost alot of blood."

I helped her up amd she wrapped an arm around my shoulders and leaned against me, "When did this happen?"

"I have no fuckin' idea," she faltered, "I need rest right now."

Before I could get her back on her feet, she feinted. I slowly fell to the ground with her and rested her head in my lap, "Aj? Aj?" I called to her, "Please don't die on me," I pleaded then hovered my hand over her mouth. Good, she was still breathing.


	2. Chapter 2

Applejack's POV...

I felt a sharp pain in my gut and immediately opened my eyes. I was in some weird room that was entirely made out of clouds and rainbows. I sat up in excruciating pain. So I kept a hand on my stomach. When I pushed myself up, my arm gave out because my shoulder hurt as well, "AH!" I groaned. I used my good arm to push myself up. Moving my feet to the soft floor, I saw a reflection of myself in a mirror. I was wearing an orange sports bra and black tight jeans, with bandages all across my flat stomach and up my left shoulder. My blonde hair was tied near the bottom with some kind of red band as it fell to my right side. What I really hated was my breasts. Theh were so big and they always got in the way when I'd try to shoot.

"You look like hell," I told myself before standing up. Surprisingly, the floor was pretty sturdy for clouds.

I looked around and saw only clouds and an opening that led to the rest of the house. Still feeling pain... Everywhere, I limped to the door and saw a whole castle of differently coloured furniture and a large rainbow door. I hurried to the door and opened it. I got scared beyond beleif when I saw that the ground was so far away.

"Um, excuse me?" I whipped around and saw Fluttershy standing there, "I don't think you're supposed to be walking around Applejack."

"Where am I?" I asked her.

"You're in Rainbowdash's house in Ponyville. Our version of Ponyville of course."

"Why are you here?"

"Since I'm such a good caretaker, I thought it best of I'd watch over you."

"Where's my sister?"

"She's at Twilights house organizing her, uh, guuns?"

"Guns," I stated, "What about the others?"

"Uh, they elected to stay behind. They also promised that they wouldn't go into your room so relax."

"I wanna go see my sister," I groaned.

"What you need is rest," she stepped closer.

"No, I'm going to go see her!" I shouted.

She lowered her ears and whimpered, "Uh, okay. Just jump on," I smiled and walked to her side. From the side she looked really cute.

"You're too cute Fluttershy," I giggled before getting on her back. She giggled to before taking off into the air.

My whole body hurt when we landed in front of Twilight's house, "Thanks Fluttershy," I dismounted slowly to avoid anymore pain.

She took by my side until I made it to the door. I heard the sound of whistling and gun cocking. Hobbling inside I saw my sister next to a black dufflebag with my name on it checking my weapons, "What's good?" I asked her.

She looked up, "Hey, hey, hey," set down the weapon and hurried to my side, "You're not suppossed to be on your feet," she assisted me to the purple bed and had me sit down.

"Why is everyone so worried about me?" I almost yelped at the pain.

"You've been out," she began rumaging through a smaller bag next to the duffle, "for almost a week," she pulled out a tiny spherical ball full of liquid with a cork in the top, "Did you take your medicine when you woke up?"

"I don't need medicine," I whined.

"Yes you do," she walked back over, "Take this for the pain."

"I'm not in pain."

"Oh really?" She pressed her hand against my abdomen. I reacted by pushing her hand away and sharply inhaling, "Not in pain huh?"

"Shut up," I smiled and allowed her to pour the white liquid down my throat. It tasted horrible, but I knew it was for my own good, "This shit is gross."

"I know," she used a napkin to wipe my mouth, "But it'd help you heal. You took alot of damage. It's a miracle that you're alive."

"What happened?"

"Your shoulder was basically missing, so you won't have full use of your left arm for the forseable future. And as far as your stomach, just some deep wound scratches that will heal fully in about a week or so."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a few scratches is all."

"When can I get back on my feef?"

"In a few days or so, but judging by how well you're walking now, maybe sooner."

"And I will be at your side all throughout the recovery," Fluttershy smiled.

"Can I walk around a litttle now?"

"Not without Fluttershy," she pointed to the yellow mare.

"Fine with me," she helped me stand as Fluttershy came over. I used my good arm to wrap around the pony's neck, "You be good now," Applebloom escorted us out.

"Oh we will," Fluttershy stated, "There won't be any trouble when I'm around."

After that, I heard the door close behind us, "So where should we go?"

"Since you've been bedridden for a few days, I thought we'd go to Sugarcube Shoppee. It's a nice little diner that Pinkiepie runs."

"Then let's go see it," I got anxious because I haven't had anything sweet in years."

We walked through the town slowly, greeting... everypony that we passed. After awhile, we began drawing a crowd. None of them have ever seen a creature quite like me, so they just wanted to ask a few questions, "So how did you get hurt one asked?" A young one asked.

"I got into a fight with some monstors from my world."

"Did you win?" She asked.

"I'm still alive, so I guess so?"

"So what's your name?"

"Since I come from a world parallel from yours, you already know who I am. I'm Applejack."

"So you're like the human version of Applejack?" Another asked.

"Precisely," I smiled.

"So why are you here?"

"I don't know really, but Princess Celestia does. But don't go bugging her about it, I'm pretty sure she'll tell you when the time is right."

"Now we have to get goin'," Fluttershy interjected, "I have to get her something to eat."

We walked for another few minutes before I smelled the scent of a bakery, "Something smells delightful."

"It's Sugarcube Shoppee," she pointed with a hoof, "C'mon, we're almost there."

I saw my other self standing in front of the store with a cart full of apples talking to a yellow pony with a red and white bowtie, "Thanks again Applejack," he unlatched a hinge, allowing Applejack to walk away.

She saw me and walked over, "I thought you'd still be sleepin'?"

"Na, had to get out of the house. You know me, I'm to proud to let a little pain keep me down," we laughed at the joke.

"So are you feeling any better?"

"No. I'm hurtin' bad, but I just took some medicine. So I should be fine in a bit."

"You look like you're about to pass out."

"Yeab, I'm just hungry is all."

"Then let me get out your way then. I'll be at the farm if you need anything," she smiled before walking off.

Fluttershy and I began walking again, "So is there anypony that you have a crush on around here Fluttershy?" I hobbled along.

"Oh no. I'm not looking for a boyfriend at the moment."

"You sure?" I chuckled.

"I'm sure," I saw her ears twitch, a dead giveaway that she was lying, 'I hope she doesn't figure out that I like Rainbowdash.'

We walked inside and the shop was full of ponies as the one with a bowtie from before was in the back stocking apples. Pinkiepie was using her speed to tend to all the customers, "Here. We can go to our reserved table," I looked to where ahe was and saw a table that had a 'Reserved' sign on it. We walked ove and I leaned against the table. Since it was built for ponies, it was quite easy for me to bend over a little and not feel pain, "I'm going to go to the back to get you some food. I'll be right back, okay?"

"Okay," I nodded and she walked off. I turned around and leaned back onto the table on my good arm to watch the yellow mare's flank. Surprisingly I was getting very aroused at the sight of her ass swaying side to side.

A pony in a blue outfit with Aviator glasses came up to me, "My name's Dash from the Wonderbolts, what's your name cutie?"

"First of all, I'm no one's cutie, and secondly, you're not my type. litterally and metaphorically," he looked sad and was About to turn to leave,"My name's Aj by the way. I'll give you my name since you tried."

"Thank you Aj," he smiled feeling accomplished before walking away.

I smiled and looked around. Everyone seemed happy and alive. It was so much better than feeling angry and only surviving. Fluttershy came back with a basket of various food stuffs in it her mouth,

"I didn't know what you liked," she muttled before setting down the basket down on the ground, "So I got you just random fruits from the back."

"It's okay, I'll eat whatever," I leaned against the wall and used it as leverage to ease onto the wooden floor.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Fluttershy. Just pass me the basket."

She moved the basket closer to me with her nose. I saw apples, pears, bananas, and other forms of fruit stuffs that looked all fake bcause of how good they looked. I began eating, slowly because when the food would hit my stomach, my stomach would cramp, "So I saw you talking to Dash just a second ago," she sat on her haunhes.

"Yeah. He's cute, but a little full of himself."

"And Rainbowdash isn't like that?"

"It's different for her, she is cool. He's just cocky because he's in some flying groups trio."

"How'd you know that?"

"I saw them flying overhead when we were walking."

"You're very perceptive aren't you?"

"I try to be. So who's this Princess Luna I heard someone talk about? Is she from out the country or somehin'?"

"No, she's one of the four Princesses in Equestria. She raises the moon at night. What happened to your Princess Luna?"

"I didn't know we had one. I thought it was Cadence, Celestia, and Twilight. You have to remember, our universe isn't exactly like yours."

"Oh that's right," she giggled as a little rabbit came hopping in front of her, "Oh hello Angel."

"Fluttershy from my world could talk to animals. I found it quite weird actually," I then realized that she no longer paid me any attention. Her complete focus was on the rabbit now.

"My litte friend here says that there's a problem with the animals in the forest. So I do apologize, I have to leave. If that's okah with you?"

She was worried about my feeling as she looked at me with those big blue eyes, "It's okay Fluttershy. I'll be fine."

"Um, okay. I'll have Rarity come and get you. I know she's taking the day off from fashion," she smiled one last time before leaving. I wish my Rarity were still alive. She always knew what to do when all else failed. She was so strong and always smelled nice. Even when it was the Zombie Era, she always did. It was weird.

After awhile I nodded off to sleep. I was shook awake by Rarity's younger sister Sweetiebelle, "What?" I fully woke up.

"You were really sleep. We tried waking you up for almost ten minutes."

Behind her stood Rainbowdash, Rarity, and Pinkiepie, "Why are all of you here?" I groaned in pain as I stood back up and leaned against the table.

"Because we went to my house and you weren't there," Rainbowdash stepped forward, "Fluttershy was supposed to keep you there. Away from everypony."

"Don't blame her, I wanted to get out and I used her innocent demeanor against her."

"Well whatever, you should come with us. Princess Cadence is here from the Crystal Empire."

"Why? What for?"

"She just want to meet you," Rarity snorted.

"Oh stop being a bitch Rarity," I pushed off the table.

"A what?"

I just shook my head, "Just forget it."

"Do you need a lift?" Rainbowdash asked.

"No, I think I should just walk for now."

"You're in awfully a lot of pain Applejack. Are you sure?" Rarity asked.

"My body's hurt, not my pride," I smiled, "I can manage."

We walked out of the shop and down the street. Before we could get far, I faltered and fell to my hands and knees. The ponies surrounded me, "I think I'll go for that lift now," I looked to Rainbowdash.

"Then hop on," the mares helped me onto her back.

"Take it easy okay Blue. I'm in too much pain to be going fast."

"Rodger that," she bent down and jumped into the air.

Rainbowdash's POV...

Flying slow wasn't much fun for me, but I did feel relaxed about taking my time with flying. Then I began thinking about what Applejack said about her Rainbowdash, which begged the question, "So how was your Rainbowdash dash so important?"

"I fell in love with her," Applejack was leaning against my neck to relax her sore body, "She was the best. She embodied all elements of Harmony. But before she could know how I felt about her, she turned into a monstor and I was the only one around. So I had to kill her. You don't know how hard killing someone you loved is."

"Gee," I began thinking of my past, "I bet it is hard Aj. So why did you tell me so easily?"

"Because you're her alternate dimensional self, I thought I'd tell you before it's too late."

I smiled at her openness about her secret crush she indirectly had on me personally, "It's funny, I never thought anypony would love me."

She sat up, "Why? You're a beautiful mare."

"Because I'm Always competitive and a bit of a show off."

"That's what I loved about you really. You and I would always compete in all sorts of games in my world."

"Really and you were never too busy?"

"Naah. I'll always have time for my friends, unlike Twilight. I hated the fact that she always had her nose in a book."

"Yeah," she said sadly, "She always was too busy for us here."

We flew in silence until we landed in front of Twilight's house. Rainbowdash lowered her body a bit to allow me to get off with ease. I patted her head, "Thanks Dashal."

"Dashal?" She began following my hobbling body.

"It was my personal nickname for you," we walked inside and saw guards sitting all along th walls as Princess Cadence was reading.

The guards gasped as they stood and began forming a barrier between us and the Princess when they saw me, "Oh calm down Crystallions," Applejack began walking toward then.

"Oh hey Applejack," the guards moved aside for the lanky mare. Their jaws dropped when I greeted her back, "What happened to you?"

"In my world, I had to fend off zombies."

"Zombies?"

"Humans that have been turned into mindless beasts. And they can't be turned back; so I'd have to kill them," she averted her teary eyes, "Loved ones fell by my hand."

"You poor thing," she stepped closer to me.

"Please, I don't need your pity," Applejack wiped her tears away.

"You don't have to be strong all the time. It's good to be vulnerable sometimes. It's what makes you...," she scanned the blonde up and down, "You. What are you exactly?"

"I'm a human and you all are miniature horses," Applejack crossed her arms, "With wings and horns. Something that doesn't exist in my world. And now the role has flipped. I'm now the one that isn't real."

"But you are, and I think that you exisnting in our world."

"So what did you want to ask me?"

"I just wanted to meet you is all. You're," she paused, "You're the first of your kind that we've ever had," her voice shook.

"No I'm not am I?" Applejack's muscles tightened.

"I can promise you that you are," she looked to the guards and asked them to leave, then looked to me, "Rainbowdash, please get out. Her and I have to talk.

Applejack's POV...

When the door closed behind us as we walked to the back of the house, Cadence began speaking in a quiet voice, "Okay, there is one other human pure of heart that we have under wraps at Princess Celestia's castle. It's a male and he's very cute if I do say so myself. I was sent by her to take you back to meet him. Both of you are our only hope in defeating the darkness."

"I can't travel in my condition."

"Luckily for you, we have time for you to heal. The darkness won't get here until the summer solstice."

"So how long?"

"Its the Fall Solstice right now isn't it?" I asked.

"Precisely," she dipped her chin.

"That doesn't give us much time. I need to go to he castle and still get to know this other human."

"We can always take the train," I held myself and shuddered, "Okay, then the other only thing is flying and none of my guards can fly."

"Then they'll have to take the train back to follow you."

"It would take a day's flight to get there since I can't fly foe that long. We would havr to take rest stops."

"As long as I don't have to get on a train," I was still holding myself as I leaned against the wall.

"What happened to you on a train?" She sat down.

"I don't wanna talk about it," I turned onto my good shoulder which turned me away from her, "That's a story I'll take to my grave."

"You know, out of all the interdimensional Applejacks I've met, you're the first the keep a secret."

"Not everyone is the same Cadence!" I whipped around and yelled at her, "In this verse, it may be rainbows and sunshine all day, but in my world, it's not!"

"I'm sorry Applejack, I didn't mean for you to get upset."

I didn't respond to her apology, I turned around and left as fast as I could. When I burst through the door, tears streamed my face as the guards filed back in, "What happened in there?" Dashal asked me.

She kept herself in a laying position to allow me to get on, "I don't wanna talk about it," before I could say anymore, my body exploded with pain, "Ah! Shit!" I hunched over and held my gut.

"Okay, you need rest," Rainbowdash took to the skies.


End file.
